


gng's random scribblies!!

by gng360, riviani (gng360)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Multi, angry gremlin star, awww heck here we go again, fucking damn it, rivi is a demigoddess, stuff will happen i guess, writing and doodling, ya YEET
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gng360/pseuds/gng360, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gng360/pseuds/riviani
Summary: warning: i sometimes tend to write nsfw prompts for my characters. do not worry, i depict them all as 18+ of age so it will be okay :)note: i sometimes write ocxcanon and i do selfshipping so if you dont like that you can continue to scroll past your way
Relationships: OC/Canon - Relationship, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. character introduction #1

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes
> 
> last warning there will be some stuff that people will find weird so go away if you dont wanna see anything strange

Name: Riviani Anima

Nickname: Rivi

Age: Unknown

Gender: Genderfluid

Sexuality: Omnisexual

Likes: Minecraft, videos on YouTube, drawing, writing, her crush, being in her room, sleeping, memes, etc

Dislikes: Being yelled at, being left out, school, math, her ex-boyfriend, g*ooming, etc.  
  
Design: Short pastel pink hair with two purple flowers attached to the sides (the center of those flowers can change shape), neon pink eyes, her whites are darkened to help her see more clearly in the night, and pale skin with lavender freckles around the body. She normally wears a black oversized shirt with a black+white shirt underneath, purple shorts, and light blue stockings. She doesn't wear shoes most of the time, since she can float.

Her backstory: She was born as the daughter of the god of absorption, Amber. Since then, she has achieved a few powers from her friends, alongside her own creations of characters. This allows her to use these powers in the case of an emergency, or when shes mad. However, she was found as a sinister in the Sinister Protection Corporation's eyes, and was captured to preform further research on her. Nobody knows what happened after that, but all they know is that they attempted to run away with sinister fugitive Starlight Aurora. She has since been acting like a normal human in broad daylight, waiting for the moment that disaster will strike.

random concepts (including her crush(es) )

\- has a crush on Michael (ClayRanger143) and Glacier (Michael's alter ego)  
\- loves to be cuddled  
\- has a tendency to make small noises like "awaa", "mew", and "eek"  
\- likes oversized clothing because it makes her feel adorable  
\- loves to have fun with Glacier when she gets the chance  
\- "awaa i wuv youuuu :3"

next one will be star's introduction


	2. character introduction #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starlight teehee

Name: Starlight Aurora

Nickname: Star

Age: 17

Gender: Demigirl Stargender (she/they)

Sexuality: Omnisexual

Likes: Seeing the stars, her crush, her close friends, her dad, plush blankets, looking at the snow, and cuddles.

Dislikes: Hearing the name "mother", her powers (unless needed), her reflection, her "friend." (backstory), etc.

Design: Light blue hair with light pink tips tied up into a ponytail, purple eyes (sometimes with a blue gradient), and pale skin with light purple stars as freckles. Normally wears a white dress with pastel colored flowers on it, light blue stockings, and black boots with angel wings on them.

Backstory: Was found by the Sinister Protection Corp for inspection and testing, but was taken care of by the scientists until they decided to come up with a cure. Dr. [REDACTED] made "Experiment 198" for her, which led to her becoming a sinister. They eventually get caught again, but after a few moments of being in the building, she's on the run with Riviani Anima. She now lives in the timeline of "Fraternal Firestorm", but will come back one day to help at any cost.

**Author's Note:**

> do you need eyebleach?


End file.
